


Dot Day

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance and keith are super oblivious and it frustrates everyone else on the team, M/M, Pidge got tired of watching them pine and was like you know what fuck it lets set them up, Pidge listens to welcome to night vale, Pidge may or may not have done this just to set keith and lance up together, She definitely did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio





	Dot Day

"So, what did you call us here for, Pidge?" Asked Allura.  
She, Coran, and the younger four paladins (Shiro was busy bonding with his lion, and nobody had wanted to interrupt) were in the dining hall for an 'important announcement' from Pidge. They didn't know what it was about, but the youngest paladin had been insistent that they meet her here, so here everyone was.

Pidge clapped her hands once as a response, and to get everyone's attention, and began speaking.  
"I know you're probably wondering what I called this meeting for." She started, smiling. "And don't worry," Pidge chuckled, glancing at Lance pointedly, "It's not anything near as big as my last announcement."  
Lance looked a bit relieved. Everyone else waited patiently to hear what Pidge had to say.

"Okay. So I've been listening to this podcast. It's pretty obscure; you guys probably haven't heard of it. It's called Welcome to Night Vale? Anyways," she continued, "According to one episode of the podcast, today --July 8th on Earth, by the way-- is Dot Day. In the town the podcast takes place in --Night Vale-- Dot Day is a holiday where everybody goes around putting red dots on things they do like, and blue dots on things they don't. I can tell some of us have been feeling a bit down recently, so I thought maybe a fun holiday could help cheer us up! So my idea was that maybe we could all just relax a little for today and have some fun by putting stickers everywhere." Pidge finished, producing several large books of red and blue sticky dots from the pockets of her jacket, walking around the room, handing a book of red and a book of blue to each team member.  
Once she completed the circle and reached her original position, Pidge threw her arms in the air, a book of red stickers in her right hand, and a book of blue in her left, and shouted "Class dismissed!" Grinning, and waving them off to go distribute their dots.

"That sounds stupid." Keith snarked, turning to Lance on their way out of the dining hall, once they were both out of Pidge's earshot. Neither of them wanted to risk making her mad by insulting her ideas where she could hear them. Pidge was a great friend, but if you did anything to her or the people she cared about, man, that girl could hold a grudge, and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of the green paladin's prank-borne wrath.  
"Yeah, why would I do something as lame as putting stickers on things to tell people what I think if them?" Lance shot back, smirking. They walked off in separate directions, throwing jabs at each other as they went. They _were_ rivals after all, right?

But even though he had made fun of it before, Lance really liked Pidge's idea.

*

Lance walked down the hallway to his room. Allura had decided to give them a rest day today, so there were no training exercises planned. Of course, Keith was probably going to train anyways. He was Keith.

Suddenly, Lance had an idea. Keith training on the deck would probably give him enough time, and he was feeling reckless today, so why not? He stopped at his room and threw the book of blue stickers onto his bed, holding on to the red ones, and headed off down the hallway again, towards the hangars.

*

Lance stood in the hangar, looking up at the enormous red lion in front of him. Now that he was here, it seemed like a much more real, much worse idea. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled loudly, before opening the sticker book, and peeling off a scarlet dot.

This was a terrible idea.

*

Several hours passed, and Lance's sticker book was almost empty. There was no way he was going to get this whole lion covered with this amount of stickers, but he supposed this would have to be enough.  
God, he hoped it was enough.  
Lance had been trying for months to think of a good, not-awkward way to confess. He didn't want to be too cheesy, but he didn't want to just say it outright and face the almost certain rejection that would come with it.  
He had no idea what to do, or at least, he hadn't, until Pidge's announcement this morning. It was perfect.  
While Keith was off training, Lance would sneak into his lion's hangar with his red stickers, and _cover_ Keith's lion with the bright red dots. It wasn't too cheesy, or too direct, and if Keith reacted badly, Lance could just pass it off as a prank. Keith's constant need to train had given him the time, and Pidge had given him inspiration he needed to hopefully pull this off.  
Hopefully.

Lance was onto the last few dots now. Just as he was lifting a sticker from the page, he felt a presence behind him. The blue paladin's head whipped around to identify the intruder. His eyes locked onto his unexpected guest, and his face was on fire.

Keith.

The red paladin was just standing in the doorway, staring at his sticker-covered lion and the panicked boy standing in front of it. Keith's mouth hung open slightly, his expression unreadable.  
Lance opened his mouth to try and come up with some excuse for why Keith's lion was covered in dots, still blushing furiously, but before he could say a word, Keith was running at him.

Lance froze in shock, watching the shorter teen sprint towards him. Time seemed to slow down, and he just stood there, red circle still stuck to his finger, the book slipping from between limp fingers, and suddenly, Keith was jumping at Lance, pouncing like a wild animal. Lance stumbled backwards from the energy of the impact, colliding with the red lion's leg, and the two paladins' lips met.

Keith was kissing him. Keith was kissing him. Fuck, Keith was actually kissing him. Lance's mind was a blank, repeating that phrase over and over, unable to register anything but the sensation of Keith's lips on his. Then, suddenly, it was over. Keith pulled back and looked away 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was think-"

"Keith," Lance cut him off.

"Yeah?" Keith blinked rapidly

"It's okay." Lance said.

"Really?" Keith questioned, "You don't hate me now?"

"Why on Earth would I hate you?"

"Because you're straight. And I kissed you. And now you think I'm insane. Oh god, you think I'm insane. I should've known. Oh go-"

He was cut off again by Lance's lips colliding with his. Keith froze for a second, then slowly melted into the taller paladin's touch and began to kiss back. The kiss was soft, and lasted a only few seconds, but when Lance pulled away, Keith felt a bit dizzy.

"Where the hell did you get the idea that I was straight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio


End file.
